


Quartet

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Consensual Sex, Drummer!Minho, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Guitarist!Jisung, Keyboardist!Chan, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Vocalist!Hyunjin, Voice Kink, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Minho is the drummer in his group, he relies on his hands. His hands are his tools, so when he fucks up and falls off his skateboard right before the largest showcase of their lives, Minho has to figure out how he’s ever going to make it up to them.OrMinho getting fucked by his bandmates; Chan, Hyunjin, and Jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 487





	Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings just that band AU that has been sitting in my WIPs that I took a day to work on and uh, here it is I guess.
> 
> Auralism - sexual arousal caused by sound, in this case Minho with Hyunjins voice when he sings.
> 
> Everything is consensual.

“It sounds great,” Chan laughed before collapsing onto the couch beside Jisung, arm looped around the smaller male happily. He seemed content, which was a great sign. When Chan was happy, they knew they’d done well. 

“Really?” Jisung slid the guitar carefully to the floor, fingertips rolling across the headstock, “think we’ll be good enough for the big event?”

“Without a doubt,” Minho interrupted, popping another chip into his mouth before falling on his back over his band mates at the couch, “if Chans happy there’s no way we’ll fail.”

Minho felt an elbow hit his rib, causing him to turn onto his side and snuggle against Jisungs chest, dropping his bag of chips. 

“Just a few more days and we’re gonna have it all.” Jisung teased, wrapping his arms around Minho protectively as Chan jabbed him again. 

Minho squirmed, sliding himself upright in Jisungs lap, arm tight around the younger man's neck as he swatted Chan away. 

“If we stay focused.” Chan laughed, taking the discarded chip bag from the couch, happily munching on the chips Minho had just bought from the vending machine outside of the practice hall. 

“We will!” Minho pouted. 

“You sure? You’ve been slacking, Min.” Chan added, offering Minho one of the chips that had curled over. 

Minho opened his mouth wide, making happy humming noises as Chan slipped the chip into his mouth. 

“He’s perfect, he doesn’t need to practice.” Hyunjin snorted as he came into the room, untangling his earbuds, “honestly, I think we’re all pretty good.”

Chan scrunched his nose, “this showcase is really important. This could be our big break.”

“We’ll do great.” Jisung added, tickling Minho’s sides enough for him to get up and bump into Hyunjin, “no stress.”

Stress. That wasn’t a word that Minho knew well. Stress wasn’t anything he ever focused on. If things got too tough he usually just quit. Thank god he was an ace at the drums. No chance of failure when he breathed percussionist god. At least that’s what Hyunjin called him. A god. And it was fitting, Minho thought. 

Everyone in their band was pretty good. Chan was an amazing keyboard player, mixed everything to give them that individual boost. At first Minho wasn’t keen on having someone mixing with them. He liked the authentic sound, but Chan really added that...extra punch. Plus he had connections in the industry that had definitely helped push the boys further. This showcase opportunity was huge for them. They could really make it with this. 

Jisung was their guitarist. He really knew how to play, like insanely well. And he knew how to sing really beautifully too. Jisung was good everywhere. He was just good at everything he did. So good that Minho felt like the weakest link sometimes despite Hyunjin telling him he had this godly gift. 

Hyunjin. Hyunjin was heavenly. He wasn’t the strongest vocalist. Honestly he wasn’t even as good as Jisung, but he was...something else. Minho wasn’t sure how he kept his auralism under control around Hyunjin. When he sang his voice would get so low and the way he whispered...it would always get Minho so hot. He’d never tell anyone though. Hyunjin had an ego, and Minho would never feed it. 

“You ready?” Hyunjin asked, flicking Minho’s forehead, “Jisung and Chan left like an hour ago.”

Minho set his drumsticks down, “sorry I completely…”

“You get so lost in your music, Minho.” Hyunjin smirked, “it’s a good thing.”

Minho scoffed, pulling himself up to hit Hyunjin in the stomach, the younger man doubling over with a fake whine, only causing Minho to do it again. 

“Let’s go get some food,” Hyunjin laughed, rubbing the spot Minho had hit despite him not hitting him that hard at all. 

“Food instead of the apartment?” Minho shook his head, sliding his flannel over his shoulders before pulling his beanie over his ashy grey hair, “living dangerously?”

Hyunjin smirked, leaning over Minho teasingly, “apartment after food. I’m starving and you know I like to watch you eat.”

“You’re so weird, Hyunjin.” Minho snorted, shoving the younger back, “Alright, food and then home before Chan puts out a search team.”

“We can go boarding later too.” Hyunjin smirked, nudging Minho’s arm. 

——

Minho really wanted to fuck Hyunjin. Like it was this weird desire deep inside that bubbled in his stomach whenever he saw him. He’d known Hyunjin since they were kids. They’d been making music together since middle school...they were inseparable, so why did Minho want him so badly? 

“Ah…” Minho covered his mouth as their own song played in his ears, Hyunjin’s hauntingly soft voice causing shivers to run down his spine. Hyunjin’s voice did so much for him. 

Minho’s toes curled as he pumped himself, brows knit and mouth open wide against his palm that was coated with his own saliva. He was so glad they all had their own rooms. 

Despite Hyunjin being just a room away...it felt like he was floors away. Miles away. God, the fact Hyunjin was so close to his room as he got off to the mans voice was...fuck. 

Minho arched his back, the feeling of his own cum running down his hand as he clutched over the head of his cock, breaths jagged and chest heavy as he attempted to calm himself. 

Hyunjin’s voice. It was kind of gross, right? Getting off to his best friend like that. His very taken best friend, at that. If Chan ever found out about Minho’s weird kink...he’d probably kill him. Chan loved Hyunjin. Like a lot. Minho would never cross that boundary, no matter how much he wanted him. 

——

“You sleep last night?” Jisung asked as he stuffed his mouth with another piece of leftover pizza, “you have really dark eyebags,” jisung laughed poking Minho’s under eye. 

Minho whined playfully, snatching the rest of Jisung’s piece to stuff into his own mouth. 

Jisung pouted, cheeks puffed. He was awfully cute too, they all were. It really was unfair how hot everyone in this group was. Why was that even coming to mind right now?

“Did Hyunjin head off to class already?” Jisung asked as Chan took a seat at the small table across from them, looking way more tired than Minho for sure. He must have been up mixing...he hoped Chan hadn’t heard him. 

“Mhm,” Chan yawned, resting his head against the back of the chair, “he’s really busy with finals. I hope he does okay…”

“He’ll do fine,” Minho smiled, adjusting the beanie at his head, “he’s been studying at the practice hall too, he knows what he’s doing.”

“I hope he passes everything okay...this showcase is...it didn’t come at a great time for him,” Chan sighed, eyes struggling to stay open. He must’ve been up all night. 

“Everything will be great. He’s gonna pass and get his degree while being the biggest star in a few weeks,” Jisung beamed, “everything is gonna work out.”

Chan laughed at that, “biggest star. You think Levanter will be that big?” 

“I know so. After this showcase we’re in. There’s no way we won’t hit it big.”

Minho felt comfort in that. Jisung was really positive about their music. It helped, because Minho really did doubt a lot. He always felt inadequate. Like he’d bring the rest of them down or something. 

——

Minho shouldn’t have been so concerned about letting the boys down so much before this. He had no reason to doubt himself — until now. 

He didn’t mean for it to happen. They were going to be so mad at him. They were going to kill him. He had no idea how he was even going to tell them. 

Minho looked down at his arm, the sling holding it firmly at his chest. Fuck. Chan has always teased Minho about skateboarding, but he wanted to impress Hyunjin the next time they went boarding. And for the stupidest reason he had fallen on his fucking arm. Twice. And according to the university nurse, possibly fractured it. Lovely. It was perfect timing. Just days from the showcase. And he had fucked up. 

“Fuck…” Minho breathed under his breath. Luckily he’d been alone at the time. He didn’t have to embarrass himself in front of anyone. But now...fuck he wished he wasn’t alone. The first time he fell and hurt his arm had messed it up enough. His stupid ass getting back on the board and falling right after...this sucked. He sucked. 

“What’s going on?” Chan. Chan wasn’t the first person he wanted to tell. Honestly, Minho didn’t want to tell him period. But the sling was too hard to hide, and Chans eyes said it all, “Minho what the fuck!?” He sounded more worried than upset. Which was a good sign. 

“I fell…” Minho started, blood boiling as Chan examines the sling, hands gentle as he pulled minhos arm up some, “it was an accident.”

“How bad is it?”

Minho but his lip, “I need to go in tomorrow and get it looked at, but I doubt I’ll be able to...play.”

“Ah...so you haven’t gone in yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Interesting…” Chan spoke, grabbing Minho’s arm roughly now, causing him to wince in surprise. 

“Chan?”

“Come on. Let’s go tell the others,” Chan spat, giving Minho a much different look from earlier, “and let them know that you've ruined everything.”

Minho scoffed, pulling his arm away even if it fucking hurt, “you’re kidding, right?”

“Did I stutter? You realize what you’ve done right?”

“Chan just...get someone else. I’m just a drummer it’s not that serious—“

“Are you kidding me? You’re our drummer. We need you.” 

“Chan I don’t want to inconvenience everyone else because of my mistake. Just ask Chang—“

“No. It’s you or we don’t perform.” Chan fired back, grabbing Minho’s arm again, fingers tightly kneading into the sling, “it’s four or none, Minho.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, it’s not a big deal—“ Minho started, the door swinging open to reveal a very tired looking Hyunjin followed by Jisung who was stuffing his face. Shit. 

“It isn’t a big deal?” Chan turned, manhandling Minho’s arm to show the others. And the looks on their faces as they entered the studio room...fuck. 

“What happened?” Jisung mouthed, putting the bag of chips from the other day onto the ledge of the window, “Minho?”

Minho took a moment, gazing between them. Fuck. 

“I think it’s broken, I haven’t gone to the hospital yet but the nurse told me I should get it x-rayed and…,” Minho met Hyunjin’s gaze, “she thinks I fractured or broke it.”

“Why haven’t you gone?” Hyunjin whispered then, voice more painful than sexy right now. 

“I...I was going to. I wanted to…”

“You wanted to what?” Chan huffed, releasing Minho’s arm, though the other two didn’t seem bothered by the treatment of his clearly injured limb. 

“I wanted to tell you guys. If it’s fractured I can’t play. Even if I just sprained it I can’t play…”

“So...we’re fucked?” Jisung asked. 

“We can just get someone to fill in…,” Hyunjin started, “it’s not a big—“

“No, it is a big deal.” Chan spoke up, “he did this on purpose.”

“What!?” Minho didn’t do this on purpose. Chan seemed understanding just moments before. What happened!?

“You’re doing this to get attention,” Chan started, “you know that while you’re incapacitated you can hang all over Hyunjin till you’re better.”

That didn’t sit right with him. Where did that come from? 

“You know...since you get off to him every night.” Chan smirked, giving Hyunjin a wink that was...Minho wasn’t sure how he felt about that wink. Nor the little smirk that came from Jisungs lips. Like they knew.

How did anyone else know?

“Which song do you like the most?” Hyunjin whispered, making sure his voice was that perfect pitch as he leaned over Minho, “hm?”

“This isn’t important. And I don’t...do that. I don’t know where that came from. I’m just...fuck I’m sorry I fell but I’ll find a replacement for you guys to—“

“Later.” Hyunjin was really close now, and his hand was trailing up Minhos stomach for some strange reason that Minho couldn’t grasp on. 

“We’ve all heard you, Minho. You fucked up one day and we all heard.”

“What?”

“We were in the studio preparing Hyunjins vocals and you dialed Jisung.”

“What are you talking about?” Minho inched back, running his fingers over his sling. 

“You were in bed we guessed…” Hyunjin spoke up, backing Minho into the wall, “you were saying my name and we could hear your shuffle...you were listening to our song...and every time I sang you…” Hyunjin smirked, releasing a stifled moan that caused Minho to shudder. 

“We thought it was hot.” Jisung!? 

“Look I’m sorry about my arm but I really...what does this have to do with anything!?”

“So you admit it? You admit getting off to my voice?” Hyunjin was whispering so softly. Minho could barely manage himself. He was shivering with every touch. 

“I’m sorry…”

“Ooh, Minho you’re so unexpected!” Jisung laughed, leaning his chin on Hyunjin’s shoulder, eyes watching Minho closely, “should we let him in?” Jisung winked before pulling Minho’s beanie off at random, tossing it aside. Minho couldn’t even focus. 

Minho arched his brow, “huh?”

Chan pushed passed Hyunjin, grabbing a fistful of Minho's hair, which though pretty scary, was also fucking hot, “you want in, Minnie? Now that you’ve broken your arm don’t you think you owe it to us?”

“I don’t understand what you guys are…” Minho trailed off as Chans hand pressed against his sweatpants, smirk over the keyboardists lips as he applied pressure to his cock that had unfortunately...gotten really fucking excited. 

“Minho, how are we gonna accept your apology like this? You’re not sorry. You’re horny.” Chan whispered. 

Minho shuddered against the wall. These were his friends. What the hell were they doing? 

“I’m sorry…”

“He’s just horny because of Hyunjin.” Jisung added, seeming way too proud. 

“Minho...we’ve known each other for years, you know we love you, right?” Chans voice got sweet all of a sudden. 

Minho wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. He thought they’d just yell at him but...what were they insinuating? 

“Are you interested, Minho?” Hyunjin whispered, this time right in his ear. And fuck did he fuck up. 

“Was that a moan?” Jisung giggled, arms wrapped around Chans waist. 

“It was,” Chan repeated. 

“N-no it wasn’t!” Minho clasped over his ear, Chans fingers massaging into his scalp rather than pulling his hair again, “fuck, are you guys mad at me? I’m sorry, shit.” Chan grabbed minho’s hand from his ear, holding it firmly as Hyunjin rest his head against Minho’s. 

“We’re not mad. Just a little disappointed that we don’t get to perform with you anymore...who’s going to get that turned on by me now?” Hyunjin spoke before Minho felt shiver inducing wetness at his ear. 

Minho didn’t mean to moan again, or slide down the wall like a drenched slut. But fuck was he horny. Like he could feel the wetness in his underwear as he slid down, shakily trying to steady himself. 

“Fuck...his moans are so pretty.” Hyunjin whispered again, grabbing Minho’s jaw, spraying tiny kisses to his ear. 

Fuck. 

“Minho...we aren’t mad.” Chan spoke, features a lot softer than they were earlier, “you know we could never be that mad at you.”

“What are you guys doing?” Minho finally asked, Hyunjin helping him down to the floor before crawling into his lap. Fuck. 

“You’re sorry, right?” Hyunjin asked, nuzzling against Minho’s ear, “how sorry?”

“I—“

“If you’re not comfortable, tell us now.” Jisung interrupted, getting a worried look from Chan, “seriously, Minho.”

He wasn’t...he didn’t know what he was feeling. He didn’t expect whatever was going on. Clearly...whatever it was he hadn’t been apart of. Jisung seemed to know a lot more than him. Were they all fucking behind his back or something? 

Jisung crouched down, Hyunjin pulling back a little to allow some space for him. Actually Hyunjin rolled away from him completely, Jisung taking his spot and wrapping both arms around his neck, “Minho...is this too much?” 

He didn’t know. 

“Hey…don’t be afraid we aren’t going to hurt you, Min.” Jisung laughed, leaning in to press tiny kisses to Minhos jaw, something they’d never done. Ever. 

“I don’t understand…”

“We aren’t performing without you, Minho.” Chan spoke. 

“You have to…this was supposed to be big for us!?” Minho shot back, trying his best to ignore how Jisung had begun rolling his hips against him. 

“It’s not worth it without you,” Hyunjin whispered again, sliding his tongue along Minhos ear as he snuggled into his side. Fuck fuck fuck. 

“Minho, you want in or not?” Chan asked, leaning down, rubbing Jisungs sides with his eyes fixated on Minho, “If you want us to cut it out...say the word.”

“It’s not that I…I just don’t understand what the fuck you’re all doing. You were mad and now you’re not and I don’t hhhh—“ Minho threw his head back as Hyunjin whispered one of their songs into his ear, Jisung snickering before moving his mouth to Minho’s throat. 

“I’m mad, a little. Sure. But...not that mad.” Hand. At. His. Dick. Chans hand was at his dick again, pressing down between him and Jisung. Fuck fuck. 

“Minho, want us to stop or not?” Jisung asked, pulling away from Minho’s neck, Hyunjin ceasing his voice in Minho's ear. 

“I—“ Minho wasn’t bold usually. He was pretty quiet. Reserved. He wasn’t so secretive with his friends at all but clearly…they’d hidden a lot from him. He wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted. 

But he guessed his body made the decision for him. Maybe a little bit of brain too, because he was grabbing Jisungs jaw in his hand, lips locked with the guitarist. 

He’d never kissed Jisung. Never kissed Chan. Never kissed Hyunjin. And it wasn’t really on his list of things to do while his arm was in a sling but...there he was. 

Jisung was smiling into the kiss, tongue flicking into Minho’s mouth teasingly before empty feelings consumed him as the youngest pulled away, looking at Minho like he was a whole fucking meal. 

And then Hyunjin turned his face, lips crashing instantly. Hyunjins lips were full like his, pillowy and soft. And it was really everything Minho could have ever dreamed. No shade to Jisung, his kisses had made Minho so lightheaded. 

Maybe he was dreaming. Because Hyunjins hand had made its way down his sweatpants, fingertips running over his soaked underwear...what the fuck. When did Chan move his hand away?

“How sorry is he?” Chan asked, pushing Hyunjin back so he could stand over him, fingertips grasping Minho’s chin to angle him upwards, “how sorry?”

“Chan…” jisung started, scooting into the wall beside Minho, peppering his shoulder with these tiny kisses. 

“I just wanna know.” Chan ran his thumb along minho’s bottom lip, tilting his head slightly as if studying him. 

“Really...I didn’t mean to ruin this for us.” Minho breathed out, swallowing hard as Chans free hand moved to his own sweatpants, pulling at the string. 

Minho wasn’t sure he’d ever shivered harder in anticipation as Chan pulled his cock out. He’d seen it a couple times by accident, but…it was really different in this position and he’d never seen it hard. He was underneath of Chan, on the ground. With a face full of dick. 

“Would you want to, Min?”

Minho didn’t really know what to say. All he knew was his mouth was slacking open some, and embarrassingly enough he was drooling too. Though Jisung seemed to find it cute as he ran his fingers underneath Minho’s chin, pretty smile crossing the guitarists face, “I think he might, Chan.”

“Do you?” Chan asked, “as an...apology?”

What about this was turning him on this much? He just wanted to cum. His friends were making him want to explode like he never had before. Getting off to Hyunjin in secret was one thing but shit...he couldn’t contain himself. 

Minho let his tongue hand out of his mouth desperately as he eyed Chan, eyes half lidded as their keyboardist smirked in surprise, “would you forgive me?” Minho whispered, Jisung seeming to enjoy the sound of that. 

“I might.” Chan spoke back, moving his fingers back through Minho’s hair. 

Fuck, okay. 

Minho took a deep breath before leaning himself forward, moving his hand to Chans exposed thigh for support as his tongue ran across the head of Chan’s cock. 

Minho had sucked dick before. Plenty of times. But something about sucking one of his best friends dicks in the studio was...he wasn’t sure how to feel. Especially with Hyunjin whispering in his ear again as his hand slipped underneath the cloth concealing his own leaking cock. 

Minho hummed in a weird pleasure, Chan pressing him back into the wall, the feeling of being filled by the keyboardist causing him to feel dizzy from bliss. 

“Good?” Chan asked, rolling his thumb over the side of Minho’s face as he inches himself closer, forcing Minho to hollow his cheeks out to take Chan’s length. 

“Minho?” Jisung crawled underneath of Chan, settling back into Minho’s lap, “we good?”

Minho took a moment before nodding, Hyunjins hand pulling Minho’s cock from his sweatpants, the air cool. 

“Good.” Jisung whispered back, lips back at Minho’s neck. He wished he could watch but as soon as he nodded Chan was moving his hips, the friction causing Minho to gag and moan uncontrollably. 

He was so turned on, body tense and hot all over despite the cool temperature. Chans cock was so big in his mouth, and Hyunjins fingers felt so much bigger around his own length. His head was spinning. This had to be a dream. 

Hyunjin pulled himself up, pressing tiny kisses into Chan’s throat, eyes glued to Minho as if he was begging him to get jealous or something. 

“Chan, could I?” Hyunjin smirked, Chan nodding after a second of deep breaths from his movement in Minho’s mouth. Chan must’ve felt so good. His expressions and tiny noises were heavenly. 

Minho let out a steady moan as Jisung moved against him. He wanted to look so badly at what Jisung was doing to him, he could feel the friction of another cock agaisnt his own, sending him fucking wild. He really wanted to see Jisungs dick. So badly. 

But his eyes were glued to Chan, in awe as the man threw his head back into Hyunjin, moans slipping from those pretty lips he hadn’t gotten the chance to taste yet.

“Hey Minho, I’ll be easy so you don’t get hurt.” Hyunjin whispered, sly smile across his face. 

Minho didn’t get what the meant until it happened. He felt the force against his mouth, nails digging into Chans thigh as the oldest had slammed his cock into Minho’s mouth so suddenly, causing Minho to gag and hit the wall behind. 

“Oops, Sorry Minho.” Hyunjin laughed. 

Oh! He was fucking Chan. Right here. That’s why Chan was moaning so loud. Hyunjin had fingered him and—Jesus Christ…now he was fucking him. 

“Take it easy...don’t wanna hurt him.” Chan gasped, hands at the wall now, freeing Minho’s jaw. 

Though he couldn’t move too much with Chans cock lodged down his throat, he did his best to match pace, every thrust from Hyunjin caused him to smack his head back slightly. That is, until Jisung slipped a hand behind his head, whispering reassurances to him through his own moans as he pumped his hand along their lengths. 

Minho really was in the weirdest state of euphoria right now. He was not only horny, but confused and shocked. This wasn’t anything he ever expected, but he really wasn’t going to complain. He loved the way Chans dick filled his mouth, and how Hyunjin kept laughing as he thrust himself into Chan, and how Jisung was moaning in his ear as he fucked their cocks together. 

God he was losing it. 

Or Chan was. Minho didn’t expect to get the sudden mouthful of cum, and he didn’t expect Chan to keep his dick in Minho’s mouth for so long as he let out the longest moan that Minho had ever heard. 

“Ah, Channie you came before me.” Hyunjin teased, pulling himself out of Chan, Minho catching a glimpse of how fucking hung Hyunjin was. 

“Chan, you didn’t ask.” Jisung laughed, pushing Chan back some, grabbing at Minho’s face with both hands as Chan had completely pulled out of his mouth. 

The first thing he wanted to do was figure out what to do with all this cum, and Jisung seemed to have the answer. Jisung’s lips met his again, swirling around his mouth as if he was vacuuming all the seed, swallowing it like it was a drug. 

Minho couldn’t help his heavy breaths as Jisung kissed him, he was so exhausted. Minho was so tired, body shivering as Jisung halted the movements. 

“Minho, can I ride you?”

Jesus fucking Christ. 

“What?” Minho whispered as Jisung pulled himself up a bit. 

“Let me ride you…”

“I haven’t come yet either,” Hyunjin crouched down, hand pumping himself slow as he pulled Minho’s chin to face him, “Can I come inside of you, Minho?”

Oh Jesus Christ. 

Minho let out a shaky moan, blinking in absolute confusion. 

“I’d love to see that,” Chan sighed, sweatpants pulled up to his waist again, leaning back on his arms tiredly, “our little drummer getting wrecked to pieces...”

Jisung rolled his eyes at that, tugging Minho’s face back to face his, “I’ve had my plug in...it’d be easy with just a little lube.” 

“Plug?” Minho was so shaky. Even more so when Hyunjin pulled him onto his lap at the ground. And Minho had finally gotten a good look at that dick as it Hyunjin adjusted, their dicks flat against each other. He was a lot bigger than Minho would have expected. Like...fuck. Or maybe Minho was just really fucking small. 

“Yeah...wanna see it?” Jisung teased as Hyunjins hand trailed down Minho’s stomach and waist, tugging his pants down until he could feel the full exposure, pants at his ankles. Fuck. 

Minho just stared in awe as Jisung leaned back into Chan, angling his legs up to reveal the pretty opal-colored base. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“I’ve been dying to pull it out, wanna do it for me?” Jisung teased. 

“Jisung you’re gonna kill him.” Hyunjin laughed, fingertips dancing along Minho’s bare thighs before stopping and moving underneath of him, “Chan, can you pass me that lube?”

“Since I’m not doing anything, sure.” Chan teased, rolling over to retrieve a bottle from Hyunjins discarded pants. 

Did they do this often? How often? 

“Minho, are you sure you’re okay with this?” Chan asked as he poured some of the liquid onto Hyunjins fingers, settling himself closer to Minho as Jisung pulled the plug on his own with a tiny laugh. Minho wasn’t sure if the laugh was for him or from the plug. 

“Minho?” Hyunjins wet fingers were at his rim, slowly ringing around, “want us to stop?”

Minho shuddered as the finger prodded against him. No. He didn’t want them to stop. Not at all. 

“No...it’s okay.” He cleared his throat as Jisung set the plug over his own discarded pants, the youngest crawling up him to give him a bright eyed smirk, “really okay…”

“Want a condom?” Chan asked, digging through Hyunjins pants again. 

“We’re all trustworthy, right?” Jisung asked, pressing his finger against the slit of Minho’s abandoned cock. 

“Minho hasn’t done this with us before, Jisung.” Chan clarified, “Minho?”

Minho shook his head, leaning back into Hyunjin with a shaky breath, “it’s fine…”

“Is it fine?” Hyunjin asked, finger pressing into him slowly. God Hyunjins fingers were long too, they felt like they were disappearing into him. 

“Y-yeah. It’s fine.”

Minho’s eyes fell shut as Hyunjin wiggled his finger, causing Minho to whine as he hit that bundle of nerves inside of him with ease. 

“He’s so cute…” Jisung laughed, the feeling of wetness spreading along Minho’s dick, followed by what he assumed was Jisung’s hand again. 

“Chan wanna do anything?” Hyunjin asked, sliding another finger into Minho, causing him to moan out. Minho realized he didn’t have anything in his mouth anymore to conceal his noises. And his one free hand was busy running along Jisung’s hip. 

“I’ll just watch. Maybe I’ll treat Sungie,” Chan spoke, Minho catching a wink to the youngest as he peeked his eyes opened. 

“No kiss me—” Minho whispered, gaining a big grin from Jisung. He didn’t realize how needy he sounded. How desperate. 

“Ah, you wanna taste my mouth this time?” Chan laughed, running a hand along Minho’s cheek, “do you?”

“Yes...fuck—“ Minho let out a long moan, head thrown back against Hyunjin as Jisung lowered himself down onto him. It was unexpectedly fast, and Minho could barely comprehend that he was actually inside of their guitarist. 

Chan smirked, “I’ll give you a minute…”

Hyunjin had managed a third finger, constantly pressing against his prostate. His mind was breaking. He felt like breaking. The pleasure was so intense he was sure he’d bust inside of Jisung at any moment. 

This didn’t feel real. 

“Want me, Minho?” Hyunjin whispered, pressing kisses into Minho’s neck as he slid his fingers out, his hole clenching for something. Anything. 

“Please…” Minho shivered, pleasure overwhelming him, “please fuck me, Hyunjin…”

“He asks so prettily,” jisung whispered, the feeling of him bouncing slightly on his dick not helping with that overwhelming feeling.

Chan grabbed Minho’s jaw then, guiding his lips to his own, the instant rush of all three of his bandmates completely dismantling any sense of control he had left. 

Minho couldn’t help but whimper inside Chans mouth, fingertips tight in Jisung’s hip as he slammed himself down into Minho, his own moans filling the air. That mixed with his own moans as Hyunjin gave simple thrusts, his hands tickling Minho’s sides underneath of his t shirt. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Hyunjin sigh, mouth glued to his neck and jaw, “is it good?”

Minho couldn’t even respond as Chans tongue wrapped around his own, minho’s body shuddering with every touch from the three. He was spiraling. 

“You gonna last, Minho?” Chan asked, pulling off of Minho's mouth briefly, wide smirk across his face. 

Minho was shaking, trying to steady himself between Hyunjins huge ass dick and Jisungs tight pretty hole. But he was falling short, pleasure and exhaustion overtaking his sense to the point he could barely breathe. 

“Too much?” Chan asked comfortingly as Hyunjin increased his pace. He was tiring. He was so tired. 

“Minho should they stop?” 

“No...don’t do that. I’m gonna cum don’t stop…” Minho whimpered, leaning himself into Hyunjin as Jisung started to shiver on top of him. 

“You gonna cum inside of Sungie?” Hyunjin asked, breath choppy as he fucked up into Minho. 

“Please do, Minho.” Jisung whispered, arms tangling around his neck. Jisung sounded so tired. Clearly he was exhausting already, body slick with sweat. 

Minho didn’t answer, he whined for Chans mouth, using his free hand to pull the man back to him, body tensing as he felt himself lose it. 

He did cum inside of Jisung, and the guitarists cry was totally worth all of this stress. Like Jisung was pleased for the very first time. His long, choppy moan was so fucking worth it. 

But Minho seemed to forget Hyunjin was still fucking him, and increasing his speed as he did. He couldn’t pull out of Jisung, and judging by the way the guitarist was crying out, he didn’t think Jisung really wanted to leave either. It was like Jisung and Hyunjin wanted to kill Minho or something. He was about to die from the bliss. He could barely handle it. 

White fluid ran across Minho's shirt as Jisung came, Minho keeping his eyes shut as the younger came to prevent any trajectory. 

Hyunjin was slamming into him at that point, holding Minho’s hips tight, and not even Chan’s choppy kisses could distract him from the intensity of it all. Minho was a mess, unable to move himself much between the two. 

“Fuck…” Jisung managed to wiggle himself off, falling into Chan with heavy breaths. If he was that tired from Minho, then Minho was going to have to go into hibernation from Hyunjin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Minho…” Hyunjin whispered suddenly, rolling his finger along Minho’s cheek, “where should I cum?”

Minho whimpered out at that, noticing how Jisung was leaking white from his hole, oh. “Inside...please...fuck me, inside. Please.” 

He knew that made little sense, but Hyunjin seemed to get it. Minho could barely breathe. Barely think. He was so overwhelmed. 

Minho whined as Hyunjin pulled them up,pressing Minho on all fours—threes?, though his cheek hit the floor in seconds since he couldn’t really hold himself up as Hyunjin slammed into him. Minho’s hips were on fire from this position. Hyunjin was gripping his hips so tightly as Chan ran his fingers over Minho’s back, rubbing his thumb against Minho’s spine. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

He couldn’t keep it together as he felt that wave of euphoria, Hyunjin’s fingertips tightening at his hips before that empty feeling of Hyunjin pulling out of him hit, Hyunjin rolling Minho on this back. 

Minho felt so overwhelmed, but the warm feeling of someone leaning over and peppering his face in kisses felt really nice. 

“Oh his arm…” Chan sounded slightly worried, running his fingers through Minho's hair, “I hope it’s okay…”

“I’m sure he’s okay.” Jisung added, Minho catching him pull his pants back on as he opened his eyes again. His head spun so good, and every inch of him screamed in pleasure. 

And Hyunjin’s lips…felt so good at his cheeks, “want me to sing to you again?” He teased, getting a tiny smack from Chan. 

“Poor thing is exhausted.” Chan teased, pulling Hyunjin back to help Minho upright, long whine leaving his lips at the new position, “come on Minho, up.”

He really didn’t want to get up. He could lay there forever. 

“Minho, come on baby.” Hyunjin laughed, slipping his hands underneath of Minho’s armpits, helping get him upright although as soon as he was on his feet he was doubling over against him. 

“Jesus Minho…” Chan took Minho from Hyunjin’s grasp, holding Minho up by his waist as he pulled Minho’s good arm around his shoulders, “steady.”

“He’s just fucked out,” Jisung spoke up, seeming to be standing just fine despite what they’d just done. 

“Do…”

“Yeah, Minho?” Hyunjin asked, sliding Minho’s sweatpants up, the uncomfortable feeling of Hyunjins cum leaking out of him and running down his leg. 

“Forgive me?” He asked, leaning into Chan comfortably, “about the showcase…”

“Minho we don’t care about that, are you alright?” Chan asked, helping Minho to the couch that was settled along the studio wall, immediately snuggling up to Minho once he managed to settle him upright, “feeling okay?”

Minho nodded, resting his head against Chans shoulder as Jisung curled into his other side. 

Hyunjin crouched down between Minho’s legs, “Are you sure?” Hyunjin brought a hand to Minho’s face, “we don’t want to ruin anything…”

“You didn’t—“ Minho shuddered, composites g himself the best he could, “that was…so cool.”

“You know we weren’t ever mad at you, right?” Jisung laughed, nuzzling into Minho's side, “we love you way too much.”

“We can do this again if you want...or forget it happened.” Chan whispered, pressing tiny little kisses against Minho’s lips, “whatever you want.”

“I want…” Minho took a deep breath, “I really wanna do it again.”

“Right now?” Jisung perked up. 

“Absolutely not…” Minho managed to laugh, bringing his good arm to wrap around the injured one, “I should go to the hospital…”

“Maybe in a few hours? You don’t want to go like this.” Hyunjin cooed, smiling at Minho brightly, “we’ll take you and stay with you. Maybe it’s just a sprain…”

Minho rest back into Chan, “I don’t think I can play regardless...you guys should call Changbin.”

“Or…,” Minho felt a comforting hand across his cheek, “we could just wait for the next one. We weren’t lying when we said performing without you would be too rough,” Jisung spoke, eyes bright, “besides…Changbin wouldn’t be interested in having sex with us afterwards like you would.”

“How long have you guys been doing this?” Minho asked, nuzzling his face into Jisung’s touch. 

“It’s been awhile...Jisung kinda asked to sleep with us and we’ve been doing it ever since.”

“Hhh...did I really butt dial you guys while getting off to Hyunjin?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answered, running his fingers soothingly along Minho’s thighs, “it was a surprise.”

“Why did you guys pretend to be so mad at me?”

Chan turned Minho’s face to his, “that was me...I’m sorry I turned on you like that. I was actually a little upset but…”

“You knew it’d lead to this?” Minho laughed under his breath. 

“Honestly...I thought you’d tell us to get fucked and leave but...this was definitely the better outcome.”

“You’re such a dick…” Minho sighed. 

“And you have a really nice dick, small but nice.” Jisung added, getting a death glare from Minho, “I’m just telling the truth!”

Hyunjin crawled up Minho’s lap, face in his hands, “shut up, Jisung,” he started, running his fingertips along Minho’s cheekbones, “anytime you wanna get off to my voice...just ask.”

“Anytime you need anything period you can come to us...even if it’s bad news like breaking your arm.” Chan huffed, watching his boyfriend and Minho. 

“Even if I jeopardized us getting a big break and finally making it?”

“There will be more opportunities. And who needs fame when he finally got your ass?” Hyunjin teased, “nothing’s better than your moans, you know?”

“Mine? Did you not hear Jisung? His moans alone had my head spinning.”

“Everything we did had your head spinning,” Jisung added. 

“You’re right...you guys just...I really love you. Just Jesus Christ don’t scare me like that...I really thought you guys hated me.” Minho whispered, getting a pout from Jisung. 

“We love you too, Minho. Never forget that. Now...let’s get you cleaned up at the house and...get that arm checked. I’m pretty sure when I flipped us I might’ve made it worse.” Hyunjin pouted, looking down at Minho’s sling with concern. 

“We won’t tell anyone that part.” Minho laughed, feeling those plush lips again. 

Part of Minho was mad it was real. That this wasn’t a dream. Because he’d always have this weird thing about never really being able to have Hyunjin, and now that they’d done this he wanted so badly to fuck Chan the way Hyunjin had. And he wished he’d taken Jisung up on that butt plug thing. Pulling it out of him would have been so hot. But he was so overwhelmed earlier. Fuck, he was overwhelmed now. 

They were just a normal band, best friends living together and making music. And now? Minho was in love with all of them. They didn’t feel like best friends anymore. But maybe that wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe the openness was worth it all in the end. 

He really loved these idiots. And even if he’d royally fucked their opportunity at the showcase, they still loved him. A lot. That must have been worth something. He must’ve been more important than fame. And that meant a lot to him. It meant the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any mistakes, I did re read and edit but yikes you guys know I can’t avoid typos no matter how hard I try. I hope you guys like this fic, it’s light and it’s been sitting in my idea box for awhile now. 
> 
> ✨
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
